A Spontaneous Snog
by Ragnfridr
Summary: She felt violated. What right did he have to be walking around, snogging people? She was a muggle-born, a mudblood - why should the Slytherin Prince do so much as look at her, let alone snog her? (Dramione, 8th year Hogwarts, post-war)
1. Chapter 1

*disclaimer* none of the characters, locations or previous information in regards to plot are mine - the credit for bringing forth the masterpiece known as "Harry Potter" goes to J.K. Rowling

please do review if you like my fic

ok go read now

* * *

"Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked up groggily, only half surprised to find the pompous Gryffindor standing in the doorway of _his_ classroom.

"What are you doing here?"

"What is it to you where I spend my bloody hours, Granger?" He drawled, letting his feet drop from the table to the ground.

"Your hours mean nothing to me, so long as you don't spend the hours deemed as your bedtime out of bed. Especially on my watch."

He stood up, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "It seems Hogwarts will be getting another Filch...only this one is more irritating, and equipped with teats."

"Malfoy, if you won't go to your dorms right now I will-"

"I know what you will do. You will run to that old coot and tell him to give me detention. Or perhaps you'll fetch one of your boyfriends to beat me bloody."

She sighed frustratedly and glared at him. He had now walked the distance of the classroom, and was looming over her with a sneer plastered on his face.

"Neither of them are my boyfriends, and you know this just as well." She scoffed. "Do I have to escort you to make sure you get to your dorms?"

"Oh, please miss, no!" Draco mocked. "Do you think you can scare me, mudblood?"

"As you may see, I am a prefect, as are you. However, tonight is not your shift, and thus all rules also apply to you. G-"

He slammed the door shut from behind her. In her brown eyes he could see just the smallest flicker of surprise, and that was enough for him. He grabbed her waist and pushed her roughly against the door, enclosing her supple, pink lips with his own in a hungry kiss.

She whimpered, but could not escape his probing tongue nor his strong hands. He leaned straight into her, sandwiching her in between the door and himself, and placed both his hands on either side of her head.

When he pulled away for a breath, he watched her eyes for any reaction at all. He was not surprised to see fear, surprise and shock, but for a moment he could have sworn he had noticed a flicker of...of...

Of what? Disappointment?

He scoffed at the idea. Leaving her to stand there, he yanked the door open and skulked away.

* * *

Hermione sank to the ground, her heart fluttering and her feet shaky. Draco bloody Malfoy had just _snogged_ her.

She felt violated. What right did he have to be walking around, snogging people?

She was a muggle-born, a mudblood - why should the Slytherin Prince do so much as look at her, let alone snog her?

A blush crept onto her cheeks as she brought back the moment mere seconds ago.

She _had_ been afraid. He was very strong, after all, and there had been a mean look in his eyes - cold, hungry.

She had _expected_ him to call her names, taunt her, perhaps hex her.

She had _not_ expected him to snog her so violently it left her lips tingling afterwards.

* * *

_Hermione looked up into his grey eyes, trying her best to not show her fear whilst simultaneously feeling oh so very shocked._

_His hands grabbed her waist, pushing her against the wall violently. Her head rammed up against the wall, causing a whimper to escape her lips._

_A mere second later, her lips were engulfed by his, his tongue inside her mouth. They were smooth, his lips, and sweet as well - in no way could Hermione have ever said that he was a bad kisser. _

_His lean, muscular body pushed her even tighter against the wall, pinning her in place with no way out. She tried to push his hands away, but failed. She tried to turn her head away and break off the kiss, but she failed at that too._

_Then, right when she was on the brink of beginning to take pleasure in the kiss, he pulled away and stared at her. All she could do was stare back, confused, shocked and even the slightest bit disappointed. _

_A frown flooded his face and his eyes, and with one last scowl he left the room._

* * *

**Soo...what'd you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys better review this shit or I'll feel like a loser posting things on the internets ^_^ enjoy**

* * *

"Hermione? Are you awake?"

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned. "I suppose."

"You should eat something." Ron suggested.

"She is eating."

Whilst the boys went on with their conversation, Hermione nibbled at her toast absent-mindedly. She could not help her eyes searching the Hall for a certain silver-haired boy, her thoughts on the last nights' kiss.

Perhaps she had just imagined it. Dreamt it. Malfoy probably had spent all night sleeping sound in his dorms, as she had done in hers.

If only she was able to force herself to believe such a blatant lie.

It could have never been a dream. There were bruises on her waist from where he had grabbed her, and the back of her head had a slight bump where it had rammed up against the door.

_But why?_

She had returned back to her dorms quite late, well after the other prefects. She had ventured all the halls of the castle in an attempt to clear her mind, but it had done nothing at all. Her mind was set on thinking over and over about Malfoy, no matter whether she herself willed it or no.

"What do you have next, Hermione?"

Hermione put down her toast and gathered her things. "Arithmancy. And you two better get going if you don't want to be late for divinations."

"Shouldn't you get going too?" Ron pointed out.

"My classroom isn't all the way across the castle." She smiled sweetly as both boys realised this and hurried off.

* * *

_"Due to an unexpected illness, today's arithmancy lessons are canceled. For homework, please review pages 119-137 and answer the question discussed in your own words._

- S.V

Draco grinned happily at the note, glad to have an unexpected free period of nearly two hours. Of course the illness of a teacher shouldn't have been such a happy event, but it was.

As he turned around to head away from the classroom, he saw a familiar Gryffindor turn the corner.

"Shit." He cursed in a breath, turning on his heel to head as far away from her as he could.

Granger took one glance at the paper, then hurried after him.

"Malfoy, wait!"

He tried to ignore her, but she was persistent.

"Malfoy, I know you heard me."

"Quit bossing me around, mudb-"

"Oh shut up." Hermione snapped. "Why did yo-"

Draco heard footsteps nearing them. "How about we talk in the closet, _away_ from hearing ears?"

To that, the both of them seemed to be able to agree. Draco, always being the gentleman, let her go in first. She did not notice the silencing charm nor the lock he placed on it silently behind himself.

While Granger chose to remain standing, Draco sat himself down into the one dusty armchair set in the corner.

"Now you may speak."

"What was last night?"

"What was what?"

"The kiss."

"Oh. That." He waved it off. "Probably the only great kiss you'll receive in your lifetime. Forget about it."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think anyone in this school would take our being together well. Myself included."

"No, why'd you do it?"

"I need a reason?"

"You should have a good one to be kissing a...mudblood."

"I wanted to shut you up, and decided to make something fun out of it too."

"You _used_ me?"

"Perhaps, though I'd name it something nicer. I guided you, per say. I don't think you've done much snogging before, now have you? Unless you Gryffindors are far wilder beasts any of us civilised people could imagine."

She blushed a very pretty shade of pink. "Then why is it that you are called the sex god?"

"I am the god of pleasure, yes." Draco purred tauntingly. "Count that snog last night my blessing."

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him. "You are a spoiled brat. A pompous prick, nothing more."

"Ouch, hard words." Draco acted wounded.

The closet was a small space, and to gain more effect Granger loomed over him. "I will say this once. Stay away from me."

Draco grinned and slid his arms around her waist, yanking her so that she lost her balance and fell into his lap.

"I don't think I agree."

He kissed her neck, sucking it just enough to give her a hickey.

"Let me go." She said, her voice wavering.

"You like it."

"Mal-"

Draco did not bother to listen to her pleas. He _had_ seen the disappointment in her eyes last night, and did not intend to disappoint her again.

He crushed his lips against hers, the last syllables of her plea spoken into his open mouth. With one hand snaked around her waist so to keep her from leaving, and the other holding her only free arm, he had her captivated - again.

* * *

Hermione Granger found herself ensnared in Draco Malfoy's arms, their lips locked - again. This time, however, he was gentler: there was no rough shoving nor that fierceness that had almost been painful.

What frightened her most was not what he was doing to her. Oh, no, she was far more concerned with what would happen if someone else happened to come across them.

_Hermione Granger, snogging Draco Malfoy? Can't be._

Malfoy broke the kiss, only to keep trailing down from her mouth along her jaw, slowly creeping lower onto her neck. She could not keep all the moans and sighs of pleasure imprisoned behind her lips, which only seemed to add fuel to the flames.

His warm lips touched gently her left breast, which had been half bared somewhere in the process. He could see that she was wearing a light blue lace bra - quite a pretty thing.

Hermione gasped and pushed him away. Malfoy looked at her, his eyes growing back to their normal selves, even if slowly.

"No." She mumbled. "Just...let go of me."

His hands fell to his sides, and she slipped away from him. Her feet were shaky, and she took awhile to straighten herself up.

She did not even glance back when she undid the locking charm and hurried out of the closet.

That hurt him.

Why?

Draco did not know. He cared naught for the girl, let alone her feelings - to him, she was just another toy.

But no one, a toy or not, had the right to walk away from him like that. Nobody was supposed to resist the Malfoy charm, his father had once said.

"Oh, father, but what do you know about her? She isn't' a rich pretty girl." He chuckled. "She's a mudblood."


	3. Chapter 3

"Honestly, Hermione, what's on your mind?" Harry interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "You've been sullen all day."

"Hm? Oh, just...homework. Exams. Stuff."

"Come on. You're Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age. If you're not going to tell me what your mind is preoccupied with, you could at least bother to come up with a good lie to cover."

Hermione smiled. "Honestly, Harry, it's just school that I'm thinking of. We do have N.E.W.T's coming up-"

"There's _months_-"

"And then I also missed arithmancy because the professor was ill-"

"That's no reason to be sulky."

"I'm not sulky, just thought-full."

"Thoughtful?"

"Full of thoughts." Hermione grinned. "Now go finish your potions essay."

* * *

Dreams did not find her that night - only nightmares. As rain began to fall upon the dark school grounds, Hermione tossed around in bed, whimpering quietly in her sleep.

_They had blinded her, she knew that much. Or then she had simply forgotten how to see._

_Her world was dark. Darker than the darkest shadow, her days were only endless nights of pain and cruel laughs._

_They hadn't come for her for some time, and from that she assumed it was nighttime._

_As if on cue, a nightingale began singing outside her window. Her heart fluttered, and for the first time that day, she found herself relaxing._

_"Get up, girl." Came a drawl._

_Hermione darted up. _**_Too quick._**_ A wave of nausea and dizziness passed over her, and were it not for her captor clutching her arm, she would've fallen over._

_She was dragged through the hall. One door, then another passed._

_Dread filled her mind. _**_No, not the third door._**_ A whimper escaped her lips, causing the man dragging her to snicker._

_"No blood will be spilled...tonight."_

* * *

Hermione woke with a start, her heart beating like a hummingbird in her chest. Cold sweat glistened on her forehead. It was cold.

She could not abide the darkness of the dorms. Not now.

Old scars, faded and almost forgotten, shone pink on her stomach and arms. She glared at them, knowing it was no good - they'd still be there, even when she had grown old. They were memories that would never, ever rub off.

Her head throbbed, but nevertheless she slipped on a pair of sweatpants and began padding towards the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

It had been weeks since his...encounter with Granger, and he had almost forgotten about her.

_Almost_.

It was easier to forget Pansy, it seemed. And Pansy never gave him a moment's rest.

Every so often he'd catch himself recalling how small Granger had felt in his lap, and how good her mouth had felt, even how smooth her breast had been.

The corridor was empty, quiet, and lonely. He was patrolling, bored as anyone would, walking the halls to and fro aimlessly in search of possible rule-breakers.

He came to the steps that led up to the Astronomy Tower and paused slightly before heading up.

* * *

"Granger?"

Hermione jumped in surprise. She had not expected anyone to find her up there, let alone Malfoy - no, this must be some joke. It couldn't be.

She turned slowly, knowing already to expect the mop of silver hair and the far too familiar scowl.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"Patrolling, and it seems that you're breaking the rules. The goody-two shoes Granger, breaking the rules." He scolded. "I should report your ass to Professor McGonagall."

Her mouth fell slightly open at this. "You wouldn't do that-"

"Why wouldn't I? I doubt I'll have another chance at throwing down your scheme."

"What scheme?"

"That you, in reality, are a very...naughty girl." Malfoy chuckled.

"I am not!" She objected. "I only needed some air, that's all-"

"It's not like there isn't any air in your dorms."

Hermione poked him in the chest. "I let you get away - it's only fair you let me get away with this."

"Maybe for you, but you forget - I'm a Slytherin. I know no need for fairness, except for that of beauty."

She frowned at him, her anger rising. There he was, grinning at her like he'd just won the lottery, in his typical pompous-y git way.

She closed up the little that was in between them, and roughly shoved him up against the wall. She had to stand on her toes to reach him, but she kissed him nevertheless. He put up no fight. His mouth was open for hers, and after a while he laid his hands to rest on her waist.

When they broke off for air, she saw his eyes were clouded with lust. All of a sudden, his hands slid down to her bottom. She was about to slap his hands away when she felt herself being lifted in the air. He whirled around, pinning her in between himself and the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist. With one hand, he held her in place, and with the other he pinned her wrists above her head.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm." He grinned.

"My charm? It seems you're smitten with me."

"I am but a man - any woman with a pair of breasts as yours and a willing mouth is free prey for me." He smirked as he lowered his lips to kiss her chest. He had let go of her bottom, only using his own weight to keep her in the air. His free hand now slid underneath her tank top, beginning to massage her breast gently.

Hermione had never even imagined the pleasure she felt - his mouth trailing her neck, his hand on her breast. Even the feel of his body on hers was hot.

She moaned, and Malfoy broke off for a moment. "Bloody hell, Granger." He whispered huskily. There was a glad sort of surprise in his eyes, amusement even - like her pleasure was making him find his own.

"How is it that we always end up like...this?" She asked him after a moment. He was tracing her collarbones with his fingertip, his other hand resting on her breast.

"You cannot go a minute without wanting me, Granger." He murmured, his breath warm against her neck.

"And you cannot go a second without thinking about me." She scoffed. "No, seriously. Why is it that we cannot keep our hands off each other?"

"Should we?"

"You hate me, I hate you."

"Ah, very correct Miss Know-It-All Granger. Very correct indeed." He let her down, pulling back on his signature scowl.

"And why do you walk around with a scowl on your face?"

"What does it to you?"

"Nothing at all." She answered. _Too fast._

"You're lying."

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

_Too fast._

"You're lying too."

"Great, we're both lying. You tell me the truth first. I'm not very patient."

"Then you'll have to learn." She grinned sneakily, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

This time, he kissed her sweetly, leaving her breathless with her heart beating as if to burst. "How about now?"

"..no."

"Will you answer a question from me then?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"If I want to."

"You should be in Slytherin."

"Not in a million years."

"Answer my question then." He paused slightly, eyeing her.

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course I do."

_Too fast._

"Don't lie."

"I-"

He kissed her roughly, claiming her lips for his.

"Think about it."

He let her down and walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Hermione there.

She clutched at the collar of her shirt, watching as he walked over to the door. And then he was gone.

The door clicked shut, quietly, and she had the sudden urge to run after him and tell him...tell him what?

She did not know. She hated him, she knew that much. But, at the very back of her mind, she felt something else for him as well. His eyes were so...

She shuddered at the thought of his eyes on hers. No one had ever made her feel that, just with one look. She had always assumed it was the brooding in the look, but perchance it was something else - something like a hidden treasure.

* * *

**Hello lovelies ~! Great to have you here, hope you're enjoying yourselves. If you could please, please spare a few seconds/minutes to write a review for me, that'd be awesome. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, it rained so hard it sometimes felt as though the roof would cave in and release a surge of water into the castle. Quidditch was canceled, naturally, leaving Draco with far more free nights than what was usual.

He had come into the habit of snagging Granger away for a little snogging session, in empty classrooms and broom closets. She always tried to hide her willingness, with words and scowls, but he knew she wanted it as much as he did.

Draco was hanging around the Entrance Hall when he saw a group of Gryffindors enter, dripping water from their soaked cloaks. They passed him hastily, throwing sneers and scowls at him as they did.

He noticed Potter and Weasley walk past also, rambling on about some Quidditch teams.

He had almost began to worry that he'd missed her when he saw her enter the Hall. She saw him, leaning against the wall. Without a word, not even a glance at her direction, Draco started off up the staircase. A quick glimpse assured him that she was following him obligingly.

He slipped into an empty classroom, and the moment she entered he engulfed her into a warm kiss, shutting the door and pinning her in place with his hips. Her skin was cold and wet, but her lips were warm as always.

"You look hot like that." He murmured, with his face nestled in the crook of her neck.

"More like a drowned rat."

"You could never look like a drowned rat."

"Are you mad?"

"For you, yes."

The words slipped past his lips without his own consent, and that shocked them both. Hermione gaped at him, eyes wide, whilst his own face looked a mix of self-hate and regret.

"Are you aware of what you just said?"

"Yes..."

"Did you mean it?"

"No."

She sighed. "Good."

_If she was so glad, why'd she sound so disappointed?_

This time it was Draco who was left alone in the classroom. She had darted from his grasp and left before he could do so much as utter a word to her.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, releasing a breath he'd been holding for a longer moment. His heart was beating, his mind focused on her: her smile, the feel of her lips, the smell of her hair.

* * *

Hermione was laying on her bed, reading a book. It was late night, but she did not feel like sleeping.

Lavender and Parvati were chattering about something when there was a knock on the window. An owl stood outside, and Parvati stood to let it in.

The owl swooped over Hermione's bed, dropping a letter on her bed before leaving again.

"Who's it from, Hermione?"

"Who'd write so late?"

"A boy?"

"A cute boy?"

Both girls giggled and went back to their chattering. Neither of them _truly_ believed Hermione could ever get letters from boys, let alone cute ones.

But she knew better than tell them who it was from. Instead, she drew the curtains around her bed and laid down, opening the letter.

_Think about it._

That was all the slip of paper said.

She groaned and crumpled up the paper, tossing it in her bag before climbing underneath the covers and shutting her eyes.

But she couldn't. No, her mind was roaming all over, thinking about it. About him.

In the morning, there was another letter on her bedside table.

_Meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend, will you? _

* * *

Draco stood at the corner of a square, his hands stuffed into his pockets to keep them warm. It was cold, and tiny little snowflakes drifted down from the dark sky. His breaths wafted upwards like a tiny little cloud, dissolving somewhere above his head.

He saw her, nodded slightly in her direction and started off into the direction of a quiet alley. Behind his back, he heard her mumble an excuse to leave her 'bodyguards'.

She stopped before him, as beautiful as always, and he instinctively leaned in to kiss her. This time, however, she pushed him away.

"Draco, no."

"Not here? I know many pla-"

"No. Not here, not at school, not ever. We shouldn't. It...it wouldn't work."

He gaped at her for a moment, trying to regain his calmness as quick as possible.

"You're right." He heard his mouth say, though his mind was screaming protests against it.

"Don't ever kiss me again." She breathed, and then scurried away.

A single tear slipped down Draco's cheek and fell to the ground, leaving a warm streak onto his face as it went. He was hurt.

_Don't ever kiss me again._

He wanted to kiss her, hold her, love her. But he knew better than that.

And so, Draco Malfoy pulled on his signature scowl, shoved his hands into his pockets, and started off skulking into the day.

* * *

Harry smiled widely when he saw her."Where'd you go?"

"I-" Hermione choked on her words, and quickly disguised it as a cough. "I was just asking Hannah about Arithmancy homework."

"Oh, alright."

"Where's Ron?"

"He's got a surprise for you." Harry grinned, pointing behind her.

There was Ron. Her familiar, friendly and freckly Ron, looking at her with terror in his eyes.

"Go on, mate. I've got to go." Harry laughed, clapping him on the back as he strolled away.

"What is it Ron?"

"I, um-" He stammered nervously.

"Go on."

"Would you...go out with me?"

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "I'd love to."

* * *

Draco scowled at Weaselbee from his shadowy corner. He had half a mind to go over and snag Hermione's hand from his, but he knew better than that. He was content with scowling, as he always had been. Scowling like a true Slytherin.

* * *

"Ron, not now."

"Come on, 'Mione..."

"Fine." She sighed, pecking him lightly on the lips. "Better?"

"Better." He grinned.

She shook her head, smiling, and turned back to her homework. "Shouldn't you be at quidditch practice right now?"

He glanced at the clock, frowned, and hurried away without so much as a word.

They'd been together for over two months now - two months had passed without a single glance from Malfoy, not a single caress or accidental touch. He made sure they didn't do so much as cross paths, let alone speak to each other. It was as though nothing had never happened.

She was fine with that. She had Ron now, her sweet Ron who acted childish at times and who always smelt slightly of the outdoors, who ate too much and sometimes made much too rowdy jokes.

With a glance at the clock, Hermione noticed it was nearing seven. If she hurried, she would be able to turn in some library books.

The hallways were empty and silent as she walked to the library, and though she had intended to head straight back after returning the books she decided to walk around a bit. She was, after all, in no hurry of sorts.

Unintended, her feet took her to the farthest corners of the school, to the places where once she and Draco had once gone to enjoy some kisses and caresses together.

When she turned the corner, Hermione had never expected to see Ron, seated in an embrasure with Lavender Brown in his lap. Their lips were locked, and one of his hands was underneath Lavender's shirt, much in the fashion he sometimes snuck his hand under _her_ shirt.

Hermione gasped and backed away, but the couple were not disturbed one bit. She peeked again, just make sure.

It _was_ Ron. It wasn't some other ginger-haired boy.

"I love you, Ronnie."

"I love you too-"

Apparently Lavender had interrupted him with a kiss, because his sentence was cut short.

"When will you get rid of _her_?"

"Tomorrow. Next week. Whenever. It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Yes, it does. She doesn't deserve you."

"Only you deserve me."

Hermione could not listen to any more of that sugary, disgusting conversation, let alone the little making out-noises that were accompanied with every other word. She darted up and ran down the hall, away, away from Ron, away from Lavender, away from everything.

She slipped into an empty broom closet and shut the door. Even in the state she was, she was still smart enough to put a silencing charm onto the door before she slumped down onto the arm chair that was in the corner, beside a tiny little window.

She huddled up and let the tears fall and the sobs climb their way up her throat. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and even then refused to get up and head back to her dorms. It was definitely past bedtime, but she didn't care.

Slowly, she fell asleep, never moving an inch from the arm chair.

* * *

**And there you go. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter, spent all night writing it ^_^ And please do review if you liked it!**

* * *

Draco was doing his normal rounds, walking the nightly halls of Hogwarts. It was dark and quiet, nothing odd of the sort. However, he hadn't noticed where he'd been headed, and only upon recognising a certain door he stopped.

Though it looked like every other door in Hogwarts, he still recognised it. Their Arithmancy classroom was nearby, and inside that closet was the armchair in which he had snogged her.

Simply curious, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

What he found seated in the armchair was something that almost sent him to his knees.

Hermione lay there, partially curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Her head rested on her shoulder, and in the moonlight he saw tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Granger?"

The word slipped past his lips like a breath, and yet she stirred and awoke. "Draco?" She blinked hard, as though thinking it was only a dream. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that from you." He replied.

She refused to answer him, however, and a pressing silence fell upon the closet.

"Are you...are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Leave me alone."

"I won't...Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him, and he saw her lip quiver.

"Draco." She darted into his arms, burying her face into his chest and beginning to sob. Her entire body shook as she cried, and Draco felt his heart cringe at the distress she was in.

He pressed her against his chest, rubbing her back and murmuring soft words into her ear. He could feel his shirt dampening from her tears, but couldn't have cared any less about it. All that mattered was that Hermione was sad, possibly hurt, and he wanted to comfort her.

After some time, her sobs ceased and she looked up into his eyes. Even with her eyes puffy and red from crying, she was beautiful, and painfully so.

Draco cupped her face gently, but made no move to kiss her. In response, she looked at him, surprised and disappointed.

"May I..." He croaked.

_Don't ever kiss me again._

"May I kiss you?" He whispered.

She smiled through her tears, causing Draco's heart to leap.

"When have you ever asked for permission?"

"You told me to never kiss you again."

"Forget about it."

"Forget?"

"Oh, just kiss me you fool!"

He bent down and touched his lips to hers, tasting saltiness of her tears. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and kissed her, as gently as he would kiss a glass figure.

* * *

She wanted to forever be in his arms, with his lips on hers and his body against hers. He was so gentle, so careful, and oh so beautiful. He was...per-

_No, not perfect. He's Malfoy._

She felt him pick her up, and suddenly they were sitting in the armchair. With his hand, he guided her head to rest against his shoulder, the hand resting in her neck. His fingers twirled a lock of hair as he slowly began talking.

"I-I don't know why you're sad." Draco began.

Hermione exhaled a shaky breath, determined not to cry any more.

"But you don't need-" He continued after awhile, but this time she interrupted him.

"It was Ron." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "He-" But her voice broke before she could say anything. "And Lavender-"

He kissed her gently before she could sob again. "No need. I understand."

After a while, Draco heard her breathing steady, and assumed she'd fallen asleep. He quietly murmured a locking charm onto the door before carefully settling himself to sleep as well.

* * *

Hermione woke with his arms around her. His head rested on hers, and their legs were a tangled mess. It was chilly in the room, but there was a cloak that at some point Draco must've draped over the both of them.

The sunlight that broke through the window danced lightly on his blonde hair and his angelic face. His lips were inches from hers, and she carefully pressed a light kiss upon them.

In his sleep, Draco smiled and mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear. She kissed him again, poking his lips with her tongue before pulling away.

His eyes fluttered open, with confusion and surprise as he saw her in his arms.

"Hermione?"

She kissed him the third time, and he tightened his arms around her.

"Good morning." He murmured into her mouth.

"Good morning."

"Are you better?"

"Yes."

"What's the time?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."

Only hunger managed to finally drive them out from their little nest. Hermione's hair was a bit tussled and Draco's too, and they were wearing the same clothes as the day before. With a quick glance, nobody shouldn't have ever known that they hadn't even been to their dorms that night.

Hermione left first, very reluctantly, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was very early, and only a few students were up. Half an hour after her arrival, she saw Draco saunter into the hall. Even though they'd only parted moments before, her heart leapt at the sight of him.

Her muscles were stiff from sleeping in the armchair, and she was a bit cold too: but over all those feelings was the warm and fuzzy feeling that being with Draco gave her.

Ron never made her feel like that.

_Ron._

Her face fell at the thought of him, and she choked down a sob. When she glanced up at the Slytherin table, her eyes met with Draco's. He shook his head, as though to say: _Don't think about him._

When she'd finished her breakfast, she glanced at him again. He nodded and stood up, heading out of the hall. At the door he turned slightly and looked her in the eyes, inviting her to come with him.

She pretended to finish her juice and gather her things before walking out of the hall, trying to act as normal as she could, what with all the butterflies in her stomach.

She carefully followed him out to the broom sheds, making sure no bystander could've noticed her.

He quietly took his broom and grinned at her.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I-I can't fly."

"By that you mean you're afraid." Draco pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

Hermione hesitated, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"If I kiss you, will you come with me?" He offered with a sly grin.

She nodded eagerly. Draco lifted her chin with his fingertips and kissed her, passionately but gently all at the same time.

* * *

_She really is afraid of flying,_ thought Draco._ I just hope she'll stand it enough for us to get there._

The 'there' was a cave he'd found amongst the steep cliffs above the lake, the very ones upon which the castle was built. It was only accessible through flying, and even then very hard to find - the perfect place to go if you did not wish to be seen.

The cave itself was quite boring, with only rocks and very little space. He had already taken some pillows and blankets there, along with some food in case they got hungry.

"Draco, this is beautiful." Was her first reaction to the place.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Where'd the blankets come from?" She asked, looking at him. "Did you bring them here?"

"Yes. I thought you might get cold."

"How thoughtful..."

He hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What happened last night?"

She sighed shakily, tears already glimmering in her eyes. "Well-"

Draco pulled her down to lie on the thin mattress he kept there as a seat, draping the two of them with a blanket before gesturing her to continue on.

"Ron...he...and Lavender..." She sighed. "I walked in on them snogging."

Draco was stroking her hair carefully, caring most not to interrupt Hermione.

"Did you love him?"

"Love is such a strong word-"

"You were fond of him. You liked him." Draco offered.

"Yes."

"You feel betrayed?"

"Yes..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I-"

But she broke down before she could answer. Tears fell from her eyes, and she sobbed quietly, her back turned to Draco. "I don't know."

"Do you want me to comfort you?"

She only nodded. Draco carefully pulled her into his arms, spooning her, nestling his head into her neck and sighing.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"I lied to you."

"A-about what?"

"I am mad about you." He emphasised his words by leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along her neck and upper spine. "But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to break you."

"What if I'm already broken?" She asked the question airily, as though she were asking it from the air itself, not him.

"Then I'll kiss you until you're better." He grinned.

She was quiet for a long time.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I never answered your question."

"Yes?"

"I-I do like you. Really, I do. A lot."

"Thank you."

She turned to face him. "Aren't you going to tell me you like me too?"

"I was, but you were too fast." He engulfed her lips with his. "I like you. A lot."

They spent the day in the little cave, sleeping, talking and kissing. It rained quite a lot, but they stayed dry underneath the rocks. Neither of them knew the time, and neither of them wanted to know either. To them, it did not matter.

But, as dark began creeping over the grounds, they reluctantly left the cave. Draco dropped Hermione off far away from the castle, while he himself stayed out for a bit longer before returning his broom to the shed and finally returning to his dorms for the first time in two days.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione! Where have you been?"

Hermione was engulfed into a hug by Ginny, who nearly knocked the air out of her.

"Hi, Ginny."

"You weren't in your bed in the morning and we didn't see you at all last night or today and-"

"I'm fine. I was just walking and reading."

"Outside? In the rain?"

"It wasn't raining all the time."

"You didn't even come to lunch!"

"I missed it so I popped down to the kitchens."

Ginny paused and looked at her. "Ron's been looking all over for you, you know. He's right there - go talk to him."

Hermione felt her face flush as she walked over to where Ron was sitting.

"Hey." She said shyly. "Can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

He looked up, surprised. "Where were you all day?"

"Reading."

"Let's go."

He led her into a nearby empty classroom, grinning all as he went.

"Let's get talking then, shall we?" He laughed at her, boxing her against the wall with his hands. He kissed her before she could react, but Hermione refused to open up to him.

"What is it, 'Mione? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He kissed her again, this time without her consent, but it wasn't a kiss like Draco's: this was sloppy and clumsy, far from Draco's tender and passionate kisses.

"Ron-"

He tried to kiss her, but this time she ducked. "Ron!"

"What, 'Mione? I thought you liked this?"

"That was before I saw you with your Lavender last night!" She snapped.

He paled and stepped away from her, his eyes darkening. "You weren't meant to see that."

"No way? How long've you been cheating on me?"

"That was the only time-"

"Please, Ron, I'm not stupid. It's over. Go run to her, it's all the same to me."

He glared at her. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"Who else will want you?"

"Oh, dear, so many."

"False hopes. Name one."

Hermione almost let Draco's name slip past her lips, but instead was left open-mouthed.

Ron smirked at her. "Precisely."

"It's over, Ron." She snapped, tears welling in her eyes. "Go away!"

"Not before my goodbye kiss." He sneered. He boxed her in for the third and last kiss. She could taste the bile at the back of her throat, and punched him in the chest to get him away from her.

That got the message through. He repelled away, fury in his eyes, and stalked to the door.

"Goodbye, Hermy." Ron spat as he left the classroom.

After the door had slammed shut, Hermione set the necessary charms on the door before letting out a cry of anguish and slumping to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes.

This time, Draco wasn't there to comfort her. She was all alone, in a cold and empty classroom, crying.

"Aww, why're you sad?"

Hermione's head jerked up, and she jumped again at the sight of Moaning Myrtle before her.

"Go away, Myrtle. I don't want to talk."

"Why're you crying? Did your boyfriend dump you?" She taunted.

Hermione shook her head, knowing she was in no state to talk.

But Myrtle kept on going. "He was awfully cute, with his blonde hair and-"

Hermione gasped, her heart leaping to her throat. "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things. But nobody cares about me or what I know." She shrugged.

"He's still in that cave, you know."

She looked up, forgetting about crying for a split second. "Really?"

"Mhm." Myrtle nodded, grinning at her. "I suppose you'll leave me again. Oh."

"Thanks, Myrtle." Hermione breathed. She darted out of the classroom and down the stairs, out of the doors and out to the broom sheds. She took one of the schools' brooms and ran to where the cliffs began.

She had very little skill with brooms, but she still managed to get down to the cave simply enough. Still, the pouring rain had managed to soak her to the bone.

* * *

Draco was beyond surprised when Hermione appeared in the mouth of the cave, and even more surprised when he saw that she was crying. She was shivering, too, dripping water and visibly cold. Wordlessly, he engulfed her in a hug, then carefully took her wet cloak off of her and laid her onto the mattress, piling blankets over her.

He murmured a drying charm, and smiled as he noticed her shivering lessen, even if slightly.

"What is it?" Was the first thing he spoke to her.

"I-I broke up with Ron."

"That's...good?"

"Ye-es-" She nodded, though her voice broke. "I just don't understand why he still hurts me." She said quickly, just in time for another sob.

"What'd he say?"

"You'd kill him."

"I won't unless you tell me to."

"He said-" She sneezed. "He said nobody would want me."

"I would."

"I know that."

"And then-" She sighed. "Then he kissed me."

"He what?"

"I didn't want to, but he was strong and he had boxed me in and I couldn't do anything ab-"

Draco kissed her, sweetly, as though to stop her before she upset herself.

"Bastard." He murmured under his breath.

Tears were streaming down her pretty face again, though she tried to keep herself from crying. He kissed her again, with more passion than the night before. He laid her on her back and climbed on top of her. All he tried to do was to make her forget. Forget him, forget the world. That was what she needed.

She responded with even more passion, surprising him to the very core of his being. She wanted to forget just as much as he thought she needed it.

At some point, Draco set his hands onto her hips, his thumbs playing with the waistband of her pants. He felt her tense under his touch, and immediately stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Her eyes were filled with lust, still shiny from crying. "No. Don't stop."

"No, really. You've just broken up-"

"Draco. I am in perfect state of mind. I want this, and I know you want it too. So no. Don't stop."

He smiled at that, and kissed her with more tenderness than ever before. He undid his own pants first, before taking off her sweatpants. Her knickers were still drenched from the rain, and stuck to her skin as he gently peeled them off. All during this, he was kissing her, nibbling at her lip, giving butterfly kisses to her neck.

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Afterward, they lay together underneath the blankets, naked as on their name day. She had fallen asleep very quickly after, but Draco couldn't sleep.

In his arms lay the girl he'd thought and dreamt of for six years, and hated for all those years too. He loved her beautiful eyes, her cute little nose, her rosy lips and her soft brown curls.

As he shifted, she stirred slightly. In half a daze, she looked at him, and that was when he smiled at her and whispered: "I love you."

"I love you too..." She murmured, turning to her side and falling asleep again.

He grinned and let his head fall back onto the pillows, falling asleep.

* * *

When he awoke, it was still dark. Beside him, Hermione was shivering. She seemed to be sleeping restlessly, and had somehow kicked the blanket from over herself in her sleep.

Draco was just about to drape it over her when he noticed the scars. They were faded, barely noticeable, but still visible in the pale moonlight. He could only stare, shocked, and wonder where she had attained such horrifying marks.

The tip of his finger carefully brushed over the scar on her stomach, almost as wide as two of his fingers and stretching from her left hipbone over the right side of her ribcage. There was another, a bit smaller, running above her breasts. Her arms were lined with smaller cuts, less visible than the others, but scars still.

She woke with a start, gasping for air and propping herself up with her elbows. Her eyes looked at Draco's finger, which was still on her scar, then followed his arm until they met his eyes.

"You weren't meant to see those." She whispered faintly. "Nobody was supposed to know."

"Know what?"

She looked him tightly in the eyes, and he saw that she was scared. It looked as though she was fighting tears, again, but she seemed determined not to cry.

"It-" She gasped for air, choking down a sob. Hermione shook her head, as though to clear it, and pulled the blanket more tightly around herself. "It doesn't matter." She finally whispered.

"It does matter. Who did this to you?"

"It's over."

"You still seem to remember."

"I always will, so why bother?"

"Please?"

She sighed shakily. "I can't talk about it. I-I'll show you."

* * *

Draco found himself in a vision, standing in a driveway he did not recognise. On the mailbox there read "Granger", and thus he assumed it to be Hermione's home.

Dark, cloaked figures emerged from the door, twelve of them, one of them dragging along a barely conscious Hermione. Draco felt his blood boil as he saw them roughly shove her along, until they apparated somewhere else.

He was transported as well, to a shabby-looking shack with walls painted black and barely any windows to let in light. It was dark, very much so, but he could still see the cloaked figures drag Hermione to a closet and shove her in.

"What now?" He heard one of them ask.

"We wait for Master."

"Can't we play with her a bit?" Asked someone else.

"No!"

"Not that sort, just, you know - toying?"

"The Master will be angry if she faints immediately. No." Barked the apparent leader of the group. "Now scram."

Draco was taken to an event a few days later, into a dusty room with tables piled against the walls. Hermione lay in the middle of the room, whilst the cloaked figures stood along the walls, cackling with laughter.

"_Crucio!"_ Someone yelled. Her body jolted with pain, but it seemed she was too exhausted to cry out. Draco cried out, pained to see her pain, but knew he was unable to do a thing to help her.

"Shall we shed some blood, Master?"

"Go ahead, by all means. Let's see how filthy her blood is."

One of the figures stepped forward, drawing a foot-long knife from the folds of his cloak. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and tried to get her to stand up. When he found she was too tired to do it herself, he grunted a word and someone else stood to keep her in place whilst he circled her skin with the tip of his knife.

One swift moment, and bright red blood was gushing out of a wound in her stomach. This time Hermione cried out, faintly, and tried to wrestle herself free from the grasp, but failed in doing so.

He watched as her captor lifted his free hand to her breast and pinched her nipple roughly. Hermione gasped in pain, but the men only laughed. Someone else went to grab her other breast, massaging it so roughly Draco was sure there would be bruises later on. Hermione was whimpering faintly, still trying to get away from her captors, but was far too weak to put up a fight.

"We ought to fuck her mindless!" Someone yelled.

"We might just as well be fucking a sack of potatoes for all she's worth." Objected the Master. "Get pureblood whores if you'd like, but stay away from this filth."

Suddenly, Draco was dragged to yet another scene, very similar to the other one. Hermione was standing, though, and was looking at the 'master' with fearful eyes.

"Your spying almost wrecked our plans!" The master cursed her. "You caused the death of my very own son!"

She mumbled something, clenching her fists in preparation to the curses to come.

_"Crucio!"_

She fell to the ground, writhing in pain, silent pleas of mercy forming on her lips.

With the cackling of the master still echoing in his ears, Draco found himself staring at Hermione. He was back in their cave, in the real world.

"I...How did you-" Draco found himself at loss for words.

"You're so strong." He finally whispered, pulling her to him for a hug. "Who were they?"

"Rogue death eaters, failed at that - crazed is all I could say." She murmured. Bitter tears fell from her eyes, but otherwise she seemed calm.

Draco felt a sudden urge to hold her even closer, to protect her from whatever harm. His left arm rested over one of her scars, and he fought the urge to kiss it.

"Is that what you meant when you said you were broken?"

She nodded. "I haven't told anyone about it." She mumbled, fidgeting with the blanket in her hands.

"How'd you get away?"

"They were caught by the Ministry, but I got my wand and apparated away before they could get me. I didn't' want anyone to know."

"Why not? Didn't you need medical attention?"

"I was alone in the house. My parents had gone for a vacation, and were still away when I returned. I-" She coughed. "I nursed myself, hence the scars."

"I could get rid of them, you know."

"They only show in moonlight. That was the only time they tortured me. At night."

Draco laid her down, engulfing her lips with his own, trying to warm her as best he could. She was so fragile, he noticed, like a tiny little bird with a broken wing.

* * *

**And there you have it, dear readers, the "I love you"'s have been exchanged! I think these two deserve a bit happiness after all this, don't you think? As always, reviews are very welcome ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione awoke with the sun, her muscles aching. Draco was still sound asleep, and she carefully slipped from his arms, trying her best not to wake him. She dressed in her own clothes, and folded Draco's clothes neatly before kissing his forehead gently.

Instead of returning to her dorms, she walked to Hagrid's hut.

She found the half-giant tending to his pumpkins, a huge watering can in his hands.

"Good morning, Hagrid!" She called out.

A smile spread on the man's face, and he engulfed her into a hug. "Good morning, Hermione."

"How are your pumpkins doing?"

"Quite well, yeah - they'll be ripe for Hallowe'en, and big damn one's too. I got some help from the professors, they want them for that ball..." He stopped himself, grinning. "But I suppose you weren't meant to hear that."

"A ball?"

"Shh, they'll announce it soon I think. But yes, a ball. Masquerade, I reckon."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Hermione smiled.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Would you care for some tea?"

"I'd love to."

An hour or so later Hermione returned to the Gryffindor tower, preparing herself for the berating to come.

"Hermione!"

Very much like the morning before, Ginny engulfed Hermione in a hug. This time, however, the tone in her voice was worried.

"Where were you? You left with Ron but didn't return and then weren't here when we went to sleep and not here in the morning either-"

"Gin!" Hermione stopped the girl. "Let's go somewhere more private, I don't want you to make a scene." She murmured, eyeing the people who were already staring at them curiously.

They slipped away into the girls' dorm, which was already empty.

"Have you slept here at all tonight?" Ginny asked suspiciously, eyeing Hermione's barely touched bed.

"Not very much, I fear." Hermione sighed, slumping down onto her bed.

"Where were you? I was so worried, with Ron, well, you know-"

"I know. It doesn't matter."

"Where were you?"

"I had my prefect rounds, and so I came in quite late. I couldn't sleep, so after a few hours' of sleep I went downstairs and read a bit."

"But you weren't here in the morning."

"I went to see Hagrid."

"Oh." Ginny seemed taken aback. Then, after awhile, her face lit with excitement. "Have you heard? There's going to be a ball, a masquerade ball mind you, in a week!"

"I heard, yeah. You're going with Harry, aren't you?"

"Well, I hope so - they're giving us all masks that'll change our appearances, so I don't know..." Ginny muttered. "But I also heard that couples may get such ones that their masks are matching, though they'll change colour. I don't quite understand that, though."

"It'll probably change you but you'll be wearing the same colours. Perhaps."

"Oh, dear, I forgot about you and Ron-" Ginny apologised.

"You should go get your masks, though - for you and Harry."

"He's getting them right now, I think."

Just then, an owl flew in from the open window, carrying with it a plain black mask with a note.

It landed on Hermione's lap, pecking her in the hand gently as she untied the mask from it's leg. She patted it on the head, and with a swoosh it was gone.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried. "You've got an admirer?"

"I-" She stammered. The note was written with _his_ handwriting, and in dark green ink.

_Think about it._

"I don't know who this is from." She lied, folding the note and hiding it.

"A secret admirer?" Ginny gasped. "How romantic!"

"Just as long it's not from Ron."

"I saw him getting a pair for him and Lav-" Ginny stopped herself, throwing an apologetic look at Hermione. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Draco grinned at his reflection smugly. He felt accomplished.

He had known Hermione'd be surprised, but he had also known she wouldn't say no. How could she? It was a masquerade ball, and the masks were charmed so that nobody knew who was dancing with whom.

It was perfect for them.

"Draco? You coming?"

Draco grabbed the black mask from his bedside table and grinned at Blaise. "Yeah, I'm coming."

They wore plain black robes, as instructed, and headed down to the Great Hall. There was a whole mass of people, all wearing black, awaiting their turn to enter the hall.

The doorways had been transferred into several smaller ones, like little boxes, through which everyone went one-by-one. Inside the boxes the students put on their masks and then entered the hall as a whole new being.

Draco purposefully dragged his feet, staying behind until he was among the last ones to enter.

There was a small mirror in the cubicle, from which Draco quickly glimpsed himself before exiting. His hair was sandy brown, a bit longer than his own, and his eyes an emerald green. He was a bit taller than before, with tan skin like some surfer muggle he'd seen on his holidays. It wasn't him, but it was good-looking nevertheless.

His mask was a sapphire blue, with silvery linings and black gems and feathers embellishing it. His robes were the same sort - a silvery button-up shirt, black slacks and blue robes.

The hall was dim, with illuminating gems placed all over to bring colour and light amongst them. The tables had been turned into dozens of smaller ones, and in the middle there was a dance floor. Benches lined the walls, and the sky was a clear, starry sky. It was sapphire blue, like Draco's clothes, and very beautiful.

He headed his steps to the right-hand corner in the far end, which was where he'd promised to meet her. There were so many people around him, dancing, laughing and talking, but all that he paid notion to was the girl sitting on the bench.

Her dress was sapphire blue, and her mask was a more feminine version of his. Her hair was platinum blonde, like his was truly, and her form a bit taller than what she was in real life.

He went over to her, bowed, and took her hand. He placed his lips gently upon her slender fingers, then looked up into her eyes. He stared for a second, shocked, because her eyes were grey, like his own - in real life.

"Did you think about it?"

"About time." She said, standing up and kissing him. Draco leaned in close, brushing his lips against her ear, and murmured her name into her ear.

"Draco..." She whispered in return. Then she giggled. "What do you like of my looks?" She twirled in front of him, the folds of her dress glittering in the light.

"I love your hair, and your eyes are enchanting."

"I'm like a female version of you, don't you think?"

He kissed her. "And how about me?"

"What about you?"

"Don't taunt me."

"I think you look...hot."

"Perfect." He bowed to her. "May I?"

She smiled and handed him her hand, and soon they were amongst the dancing couples, twirling to the sweet music, their bodies so close to each other it made them both just the slightest bit nervous. But Draco's dancing was so swift and smooth, so gentle and sure, that Hermione let her be swept off her feet.

They danced at least ten dances before heading to the tables, where the food was already being eaten by the couples. They sat themselves in a table with the only free seats, with a couple clad in velvety gold and green.

"Good evening." The two of them said.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." The girl said, causing Hermione's heart to leap to her throat.

"And I'm Harry Potter."

EVen Draco tensed slightly beside her, at the loss for words.

"I'm Eleanor Whitby, and this is my boyfriend Jack Bordrey." Hermione stammered, plucking random names from her mind and hoping neither of the two knew their namesakes.

"How do you do?" Draco asked, accepting the name Hermione had placed upon her.

"You two danced like angels, I must say. Lovely." Ginny exclaimed.

"Thank you - Ginny, was it? I'm afraid I didn't see you on the dance floor." Draco said, as smooth as ever. "And Harry - I've heard of you, of course-"

The conversation that ensued was one spoken between strangers, and when Draco and Hermione excused themselves from the table, neither Ginny nor Harry thought any more of them. Before the night was over, they'd almost forgotten their names, and did not even know their faces.

As some of the students began heading to their dormitories, Hermione noticed she was exhausted - having barely slept at all for two nights in a row was finally taking an effect on her.

"Jack..."

"Yes, love?"

"I think we should head back."

"Tired?" He grinned at her.

"Ye-es-"

He pecked her on the lips. "I'll be expecting to see you tomorrow."

"Where?"

"You know where." He said sneakily. "You look beautiful."

"I've heard that so many times from you already."

"And you'll hear it a thousand more."

"Only a thousand?" She joked.

They'd come to the doors, and Draco bowed to her, taking her hand again. "Farewell, my lady." He said with a wink, then disappeared through the door.

Hermione awaited a few moments before entering herself, and when she came into the entrance hall Draco was nowhere to be seen.

When she arrived in her dormitory, however, she found a single red rose resting on her bed, with a tiny little jewellery box. It contained a beautiful bracelet, made of roses carved out of rubies on a silver chain.

She sighed in admiration, and carefully attached it to her wrist. She paid special attention to the fact that there was red, a Gryffindor colour, and silver, the colour of Slytherin, in the bracelet.

"How sneaky of you." She murmured, her fingers brushing against the flowers.

"What is that?"

Hermione turned her head lazily, the rose in hand, and smiled gently at Ginny. "What is what?"

"A rose from your admirer?" Ginny speculated. She gasped upon noticing the bracelet. "How beautiful! Is that from him too?"

"Yeah..."

"Who is it?"

Hermione only smiled sneakily at Ginny, who grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "Hermione Jean Granger, you better tell me right now!"

"No way." Hermione giggled.

"He must be rich, though - those are real rubies, aren't they?"

"I suppose..."

Ginny looked Hermione up and down, a smirk on her face. "You were never like this when you were with Ron."

"I know."

"What house is he in?"

"I'm not giving you any hints!"

"Hints about what?" Asked Parvati, who'd just entered the dorm.

"Hermione's got a secret admirer and she won't tell me who he is." Ginny pouted.

"What!?"

"Oh shut up, both of you!"

Parvati laughed and walked into the bathroom, leaving Hermione alone with Ginny.

"Did you kiss him?"

Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"You did!?"

"How obvious do I need to be?" Hermione laughed, falling onto her back.

"Was he good?"

"Yes." Hermione breathed. She turned to her stomach to look at Ginny. "How was your night with Harry?"

"Oh, simply wonderful. We danced, and talked with some people. Did you see the sapphire couple?"

"The sapphire couple?"

"Yeah. The girl with the platinum blonde hair and the boy with striking green eyes and sandy hair. They looked like they were _flying_ on the dance floor. I met them, actually. Eleanor...I forgot her last name, and James? Jeremy? Jack? Something like that, I'm sure."

"Might've glimpsed them." Hermione shrugged. Then, she faked a wide yawn. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll go to sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

The next month passed by quickly, with Draco and Hermione continuing their secret meetings in the furthest corners of the castle. Christmas neared, and the castle prepared for the upcoming festivities with giddy anticipation.

The day the holidays began, Draco and Hermione were in a high tower room. It was concealed behind a secret door which Draco had found by accident a few weeks backwards.

They were sitting on a couch in each others arms, reading. Hermione was completely engulfed by her book, but Draco had other things in mind. He began twirling a loose strand of brown hair in between his fingers.

After a while Hermione looked up from her book, meeting his eyes with question in her eyes. "What is it, Draco?"

"Christmas is coming up."

"Ye-es?"

"Do you have plans?"

"No, my family is going to France to my uncles' and I didn't feel like going. Why?"

"Are you spending Christmas here, then?"

"Maybe, or then at the Weasleys..."

"What about at the Manor?"

"With you?"

"Yes, and my mother." Lucius had been sent to Azkaban after Voldemort had fallen, which Draco did not mind one single bit.

"Will she, you know, accept me?"

"I've already told her a bit about you, including your...blood-status." He cringed. "She doesn't mind, she'll love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. She _did_ raise me, and I'm not _that_ much of a monster."

"Well you were-"

"That was my father's doing."

"I'd love to."

"I knew you'd say that. Mother has been fussing over your coming, you know."

"You told her I was coming?"

"Yes."

"What if I'd said no?"

"You wouldn't have."

"But what if I did?"

"I would've thrown in my puppy-dog card." Draco smirked.

"Don't." She warned him, but he stared back at her with his eyes wide, so adorable she had to kiss him. "Quit being adorable or I'll have to do something more than just kiss."

"I wouldn't mind that." He laughed, sliding his hand underneath her skirt and laying it to rest on her thigh.

"Not now, though. Tomorrow. Saturday." She said tightly, pushing his hand away. A smile played on her lips.

"Fine, but that's a promise then."

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, and Hermione found herself in Hogsmeade, frantically searching for a Christmas present for Draco.

She'd already gone through most of the stores when she came across a tiny shop with jewellery and, god bless, wrist watches in the window. She'd noticed Draco had broken his old watch, and had decided to get him a new one.

The shopkeeper was very helpful, and after some browsing she chose a watch with a sapphire blue leather strap, made of gold and silver. It cost her quite a bit of money, of course, but she knew Draco'd spend tons on her. He was rich, of course, but did not want to be that much outmatched.

After popping in to another shop and buying him a grey-and-white cashmere scarf, she headed back to the castle.

Draco stopped her in a hallway, eyeing the packages curiously with a smirk on his face.

"What're those?"

"Presents for Harry and Ron, don't peek."

"If they're not for me, surely I can look?"

"No."

"So they're for me?"

"Maaybe."

"I won't ruin the surprise. Meet me in the Room, won't you?"

Hermione hurried to the Gryffindor tower, tossing the presents into her trunk and hurried out again, towards the Room of Requirements.

She entered, after murmuring the password 'roses' quietly. The room was decorated in Slytherin colours, silver and green, and on the bed at the end of the room lay Draco.

"Come on over here, love." He called out with a smirk.

Hermione practically leapt onto him, causing a slight yelp to escape Draco's lips. "Jesus, woman, don't break my bones!"

"Are you made from glass?"

"No."

"Then why complain?" She purred, leaning in even closer.

Draco only laughed to that.

* * *

"When are we leaving for the Manor?" Hermione asked afterwards. She laid on top of Draco's chest, their faces inches from each other.

"Tomorrow, or even tonight if you'd like."

"How?"

"Well..we could apparate?"

"How about luggage?"

"Um..." Draco thought for a second. "Have you packed?"

"Yes."

"I'll ask a house elf to fetch your things, how about that?"

Hermione stared at him, open-mouthed and a frown on her face, but he only grinned. "We pay them nowadays. In money."

"Alright." She murmured, resting her head on his chest.

And so, after dressing themselves and leaving from different exits, Hermione and Draco went to their respective house heads and asked for permission to leave for the holidays. Hermione went first, noticing Draco lagging behind, and waited for him at the side of the road.

"Where to?"

"Hold my hand."

Hermione took his hand and smiled. The familiar tugging sensation came to her stomach as they apparated, and the next moment they were standing in the garden of a luxurious manor.

Draco watched as Hermione looked over the house and the gardens, her face lit with wonder. He almost laughed, but felt it'd break the charm that floated in the chilly air. So he just followed her silently like a shadow.

"Draco!" Came a cry from the Manor door. Both Hermione and Draco glanced up, Hermione in surprise and Draco expectantly.

In the doorway of the manor, there stood a woman. She wore a pale yellow dress and a green jacket, and hung from her neck there were pearls of green, silver and white. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a bun, but a few strands had fallen free to frame her face.

"Mother." Draco sighed. He took Hermione by the hand, gently, and began leading her towards the door.

* * *

Hermione stared at the older woman shyly, trying to avoid openly staring at her in fear of it being rude. Her perfectly matched designer clothes made her feel very insecure about her own appearance. For that day, she'd picked out a pale sweater and a white skirt.

"So, this is your..lady love?" Narcissa Malfoy said quietly, looking Hermione up and down. _The girl is very pretty,_ she thought, and smiled.

"Yes, mother, this is Hermione Granger."

"Is it right that both your parents are muggles?"

Draco glared openly at his mother. "Mo-"

"Yes." Hermione replied quietly, cutting Draco off.

"How fascinating." Narcissa grinned. "It'd be nice to have some change around here...Narcissa Malfoy. I am very pleased to meet you, at last."

"Very...very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione stammered, slightly surprised by Narcissa's response.

"Oh, call me Narcissa, Hermione dear." Narcissa chuckled. "Let's go inside - it's awfully cold. I've asked Emmie to prepare us some snacks in the library-"

"Which library-"

"The second floor one, dear, I know you like it best."

Hermione blinked twice, the conversation slowly getting to her. The Malfoys had more than one library, and Draco was talking about it as though it was a normal thing.

Draco smirked at her as they headed inside, with Narcissa leading them to that aforementioned second-floor library.


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't thank you guys enough for keeping on reading this, really appreciate it ^_^**

* * *

"So, Hermione dear."

Draco had gone off somewhere to fetch his present for Hermione. It was Christmas morning, and they were in the living room before a crackling fire. Surprisingly, the scene was quite homey, despite the otherwise so cold-like house and it's furniture so very old styled.

Hermione looked up at Narcissa with a smile. "Yes?"

The woman pushed a strand of blonde hair from her face and smiled. "Draco is quite the charmer, isn't he?"

Hermione blushed, glanced at her hands in her lap and then quietly replied: "Yes, he is."

"I'm just so glad."

"Why?"

"You've changed him, you know. He's far more...well, I guess you could say warm. More open."

Hermione thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "I haven't been doing anything consciously-"

"You make him happy. And I think you're happy too, aren't you?"

Just then, Draco reentered the room, carrying a fairly large box which he placed before Hermione. His eyes were full of excitement, and there was a stupidly cute smile on his face that Hermione simply adored.

"Well, I suppose I'll go see to the lunch preparations." Narcissa said, standing up. As she walked away, Hermione could've sworn she winked.

"Go on, open it." Draco urged.

Still quite flabbergasted from the size of the present, she took off the lid.

The first thing she came across was a dress.

No.

_The _dress.

It was sapphire blue, as it had been at the ball, but only up to her knees. Rhimestones dotted the fabric, like stars on the night sky. It was strapless, and with it came a wispy, pearly white scarf.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it Draco, I really do-"

"I bought you shoes too, to go with it." He added, pulling out the pair of shoes from underneath. They were delicate and silvery coloured, the perfect match for the dress.

She also found another, more informal dress, coloured dark, velvety red with patterns of roses on it.

She had thought that was the present when she found a slim box at the very bottom of the box. Knowing what it was, she smiled and opened to reveal a silvery necklace with one delicate ruby rose.

"Draco..."

He took the necklace and gently put it on her neck, his fingers brushing at her skin.

"It's beautiful."

"And it matches your bracelet." Draco nodded.

Hermione pulled him in for a kiss. He leaned over the sofa, grinning against her lips, and kissed her back so tenderly she felt she might melt.

"So...where's my present?"

* * *

Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her class, was not paying attention. On her mind were things of more urgency and matter, so to speak.

Beneath her woollen sweater and school robes, resting against her neck, was the necklace Draco had given her. Her left hand was absentmindedly fiddling with it, whilst her feathery quill rested lazily in her right. From across the classroom, Hermione saw _him_. The sleeve of his robe had slid down, and she noticed he was wearing the watch she'd given him.

"For homework, read pages 322-356 and write a short response. Good day."

The class dispatched, Ron and Harry disappearing before she could even notice anything. Draco had held her gaze for just the slightest moment and wiggled his eyebrows, almost causing her to chuckle.

She headed down the hall to the specific empty classroom to find him stretched out on the couch, grinning at her.

"You look especially beautiful today." He smiled as she climbed to lay on his stomach, their lips inches apart.

She pecked his lips, and he bit at her lower lip before letting go.

"Handsome, are we now Draco?" She grinned in response. His lips engulfed hers into a passionate kiss, his hands running through her hair.

"You almost made me laugh in potions today."

Hermione looked at him from under her lashes and grinned sneakily. "And how'd I manage that?"

"I don't know. You were just so adorably interested."

"Interested? I don't recall that."

Hermione knew he was teasing her, and she giggled, leaning in even closer. His one hand was resting on her lower back, the other brushing gently against her cheek.

The door creaked, two pairs of hurried footsteps shuffled in. Before they could untangle from the embrace, a gasp(or actually two) had issued from the direction of the door.

"Hermione!?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Nice to see you guys again, thank you so much for reading**

* * *

They scrambled apart, Hermione glimpsing in a whirl a head of coppery hair and the gleam of glasses that were far too familiar to her.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" Harry gasped, his eyes as wide as they could possibly be. Ginny looked just as startled, if not even more, gaping at the two of them. They were holding hands, and it wasn't too hard to guess their intentions in coming into that classroom.

"Harry..." She began, but he interrupted her.

"Do you want me to hex him?" His voice was shaking, though Hermione couldn't tell whether it was anger or shock that shook it. He had raised his wand, and was eyeing Draco with confusion in his eyes.

"Harry, don't be stupid." Ginny snapped, pushing down his hand. "Hermione, explain?"

"What is there to explain?" She sighed back. Her hand was in her pocket, her fingers gripped around her wand. _ Obliviate?_

"Don't." Draco whispered, taking her hand away from her pocket and dropping it to her side.

"Please, please _please_ promise you won't tell anyone." Hermione then begged, looking pleadingly in both Harry's and Ginny's eyes.

Harry looked suspicious still, but Ginny suddenly giggled. "He was your admirer, was he not?"

It took Hermione awhile to realise what she'd said, but Ginny had already figured it out on her own. "We'll talk about it later. I'll take care of Harry." She then said quietly, ushering Harry out of the classroom.

And then they were gone.

Mere moments after they were gone, Hermione whirled around and stared at Draco. "How'd you know I was going to-"

"You wouldn't hex your friends, now would you, so why else go for your wand?" Draco smiled gently.

"Smartass."

"I take pride in that." He kissed her then, lightly, before looking her in the eye and saying: "You should go talk to them, you know."

* * *

Hermione found Ginny in the girls' dorms, seated on her own bed with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh hush." She told the redhead, throwing a pillow at her. Ginny only laughed and came over to sit right beside her.

"How'd it happen?"

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and immediately knew she wouldn't get away with a simple "oh it was just a flick" excuse.

She sighed. "I don't know, really, when it...began."

"How can you not know?"

"Because it just sort of happened?"

"How can Draco Malfoy just come up and snog you, out of the blue?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice. "Surely _something _came before that."

"Um...no?"

"Are you trying to tell me that he just spontaneously kissed you and it began from there?" Ginny asked, expecting Hermione to laugh and deny.

"Um...yes?"

"What!?"

"I was on prefect duty." Hermione began explaining. "And he was in a classroom. Out of bed."

"Obviously."

"I told him to sod off and he pinned me to the wall and snogged me."

"And you didn't hex him?"

"I was quite startled, mind you."

"How'd it happen again then?"

"I don't know. One night he caught me out of bed and I ended up kissing him and it's all a mess, really-"

"That is so _you_."

"Me?"

"You two."

"Oh dear, is it that obvious?"

"Oh, no, not at all - everyone thinks you hate each others' guts, but...thin line between love and hate, don't you agree?" Ginny asked with a sneaky smirk on her face.

Just then, a angry scream came from downstairs. It was Lavender.

"You are an absolute swine, Ronald!"

"You've misunderstood it all!"

"How can I misunderstand your arms all over her!?"

"I was just-"

"It's over, Ron!"

"Lavender-"

"Over!"

She ran up the stairs, not even noticing Hermione and Ginny, and threw herself onto her bed. She did not, however, start crying as Hermione had anticipated.

Ron was clearly at the foot of the stair, knowing he wouldn't be able to climb up. "I'm so sorry, Lavender! Come back!"

But Lavender buried herself deep underneath the covers, not saying a word.

In comparison to Hermione, who was quite startled, Ginny only threw an angry glare downstairs and said to Lavender: "Do you want me to hex him?"

"Don't." Came a muffled response. "He may be a swine but he doesn't deserve that kind of a fate." And then she laughed.

Just like that. She had broken up with her boyfriend mere seconds ago, and she was already laughing as though nothing of matter had happened.

"I think I'll sleep." she yawned after awhile, and then buried herself under the covers.

Ginny cast a silencing spell on her curtains and looked back at Hermione. "You were saying?"

"What was I saying?"

"Thin line between love and hate?"

"Ginny, you must not tell _anyone_."

"Why not?"

"We don't want anyone to know."

"Why not obliviate me then?"

Hermione hesitated for a second. "I was going to."

"Going to?"

"He stopped me."

"Ah." Ginny looked only slightly surprised. "Are you two...an item?"

"I don't think you could say that."

"Where were you during Christmas holidays?" Ginny then asked knowingly. "We went over to your house to visit, but it was empty."

"Um..."

"You were with him, weren't you?"

"No, I was with my family in France."

"Oh."

Somehow, she looked disappointed. "Ginny, you have to promise. Harry too."

"I promise. And Harry won't say a thing." She smirked. "I can take care of that." She patted Hermione's arm and left.

Just then, Draco's owl tapped on the window. Hermione got up to fetch the letter, being careful not to wake Lavender.

_Did you hear? Weasel's all the way to his ears in trouble. And with _**_Pansy_**_, of all people. Has his girlfriend found out yet?_

_- Draco_

Hermione stared at the letter, shocked, for some few seconds before issuing a happy laugh. She quickly remembered Lavender and stifled the ripples of laughter that were spilling from her lips, knowing it was quite rude.

_No, Draco, I hadn't heard _**_that_**_. Pansy? - H_

**_Yes, Pansy - of all people he could choose, he picked the worst. Come to the 5th floor, please? - D_**

_Of course I will. - H_

Hermione left the letter under her pillow and headed downstairs, skirting around Harry and Ron. Ron seemed to be boiling with anger, whilst Harry was trying to calm him down. She didn't stay to comfort Ron - her friendship with Ron had pretty much ended on the night their relationship had ended.

* * *

"Is it true? Weasel got himself dumped?"

Hermione untangled herself from his arms and nodded. "They had a huge fight just a while ago, you know." Hermione leaned in and kissed him for quite some time before continuing. "She broke up with him. He won't be very happy, I fear."

"You dumped him too, right?"

"Yeah."

Draco let out a whistling sort of sound, then hugged her tight.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, really." Hermione then sighed.

"Maybe he can't really handle the fact that females are noticing him?"

"And you can?"

"For your information, the only female I notice is you." Draco smiled. "No need to get jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Well...I am the star seeker of Slytherin and quite a prize, am I not?"

"I am not going to boost your ego if you're teasing me." Hermione huffed in response.

"Aw come on, grant me that?"

"You're my prize." Hermione giggled, pushing him gently against the wall. "And only mine, right?"

There was a playfulness in his eyes, and she knew he was being sincere when he said: "Of course."

* * *

**Expected the two to be Harry and Ron, now did you?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long break, exam week came in the way :P This is so close to 10k views, and I'd really like to see it cross that line...so share with your friends and keep reviewing, cookies and hugs for you if you do :)**

* * *

Come Valentine's day, the castle was buzzing with excitement - again. Young lovers were all over the place, preparing for the most romantic day of the year.

Hermione was sure Draco was planning something, but had no idea what it could possibly be. He hadn't mentioned anything in regards to the day, only told her to make sure she was free.

"So, Hermione, what're Draco and you doing?"

She and Ginny were in the dorms, relaxing. Hermione had a book in her hands, but had a bit too much on her mind to care for it at that very moment.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Is it a surprise?"

"I suppose you could say that, yes."

"Harry's planning something too." Ginny then sighed. "A surprise, he calls it."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Probably London. You know, because eighth years can leave school grounds." Ginny noted. "How about you?"

"I haven't got the slightest idea of what he's planning."

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

"Um..."

"You haven't planned? Hermione, it's tomorrow!"

"I forgot?"

"All right, let's see what you've got." Ginny said determinedly, opening her trunk and beginning to rummage through without so much as a "may I".

"Wait."

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny holding the sapphire dress Draco had given her.

"Oh dear." She sighed as she watched Ginny try and muster up words.

"_You_ were the sapphire couple?" The red-head finally gasped, staring at Hermione with her eyes wide open.

"Ye-es?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, oh, I don't know alright? You would've judged me, or something. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Bloody good disguise, must say." Ginny compromised. "What about this one?"

Hermione glanced up and saw she was holding the red dress Draco had bought her. "Yes. I'll wear that."

"Where'd you get it? Must've cost a fortune!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's italian fashion."

"What!?"

"Did he get it for you?"

"Yes-"

"Wear it!" Ginny laughed, throwing the dress at Hermione. "And that lovely bracelet and necklace you got from him too-"

"How do you know so much about what he's given me?"

"I pay attention." Ginny winked. "Now, for the shoes."

"I was thinking maybe the silvery ones?"

"Yes, definitely. Oh, Hermione, you're going to be so pretty!"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your own attire, rather than mine?"

"Oh, I picked out mine days ago."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ginny. "You're very excited, aren't you?"

"Ye-es..." Ginny nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile on her face. "Oh, dear, I was supposed to meet Parvati ten minutes ago-" She then gasped, glancing at the clock on Hermione's bedside table. "I have to go."

* * *

Draco waited for Hermione at the town square of a lovely little village not far from school. It was empty, barely anybody was out on that chilly yet sunny winter day.

He'd given her a small note with the instructions to getting there, and if everything was going along with his plans, she was ought to arrive any moment.

Not long after, she appeared in the square, confused and slightly lost. "Where are we, Draco?"

"Just a meeting place."

"Where are we off to, then?"

He gave her a sly grin and took her hand, deciding to let her see for herself.

They appeared in a much warmer climate, not too hot nor too cold. Hermione quickly understood why he hadn't been wearing a jacket, for the place where they were required no such things.

"Where are we, Draco?"

"Athens."

"Why Athens?"

"Wait and see." He grinned. "Let's go for a walk."

They walked through streets of little shops and taverns, wandered mazes of alleys and rested in tiny squares that were around every other corner.

Around midday, they stopped to lunch at a little restaurant, and enjoyed a wondrous meal of Greek cuisine that neither of them was very familiar with.

"Draco..."

"Hm?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

They had finished their lunch and headed out to a nearby park, and were now seated before a pond in each other's arms. Random passerby people smiled knowingly at the couple, some even whispering "how cute" to each other as they passed.

"I thought it'd be nice."

"I'm quite sure you've never been here."

"True." Draco grinned, pecking her lightly on the cheek. "Always the smart one, aren't you?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well...I thought this'd be a nice place to go to be together and not be seen."

"You don't want to be seen with me?"

"No, no, you've misunderstood. I wouldn't mind, but I'm quite sure our being an item would cause an uproar."

"Skeeter?"

"I love you, but I don't quite want to expose you to her yet."

"I've already dealt with her, silly. Part of the Golden Trio, remember?" She smiled.

"Have you not noticed that the Prophet has an article of me _every single week?_"

"Aw, is being popular too hard on you?"

"Well, you see, if it's on the Prophet, everyone will know. Everyone at school."

She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss which lasted quite a long moment before pulling away and whispering: "At the moment, I couldn't give a damn. But yes. I think it's alright if we wait."

"By the way, speaking of waiting...we'll be graduating in a couple months."

"I need to start studying."

"That too, but what about after?"

"After?"

"Would you...like to come live with me?"

"Why are you asking now?"

"Because I'm supposed to go buy myself a flat tomorrow and I'd very much like to know if you'd be interested in joining me?"

She was quiet for a very long time, giving Draco more and more reason to be anxious until she finally smiled and said: "Sure."

"Really? You don't have to, it was just-"

"I'd love to. But do let me pay half-"

"You don't need-"

"But I want to. I've been saving up to rent a flat, but I suppose I could pay for it too."

"Or you can pay what you can and I'll pay the rest."

"By the way, does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?"

"I suppose."

"Because we haven't really talked about it."

"Well, I just assumed."

She kissed him again. "You're so cute, did you know that?"

"You tell me quite often."

"I suppose I do."

"But I doubt I'm as cute as you are."

"Quit it."

"Should I really?"

When he looked at her, he knew she didn't really mean it, and so kissed her for the third time. "Now, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

**Might I say it again, if you guys wouldn't mind sharing this story that'd be great :) love you tons for staying with me**


End file.
